


Afternoon Delight

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-01
Updated: 2004-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An afternoon encounter. </p><p>SPOILERS: Season Three up to After Six</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

For [](http://themoonbar.livejournal.com/profile)[**themoonbar**](http://themoonbar.livejournal.com/) who requested Sydney/Lauren angst in the Alias Slash Ficathon

Late afternoon sunshine spilled through the window, turning the room into a warm golden chamber. Lauren sat in a chair near the motel window, one knee crossed over the other, her hands still in her lap. She closed her eyes, turning her face into the warmth of the sun. Anticipation curled warmly in her stomach.

A key scraped in the lock; the door to the dingy motel room swung open. Lauren didn't glance at the door. She knew who was there, had been waiting for her. Could already feel the taste of sex and skin on her tongue.

"I know you work for the Covenant." The voice was soft, conversational. A woman glided from the shadows, all sleek curves and long, lean body. Lethal grace and goofy smile.

Sydney Bristow. Her nemesis, not that Sydney knew that. Her husband's ex-lover, whom he still loved despite trying to hide that love from Lauren. Anticipation partly gave way to caution.

Lauren remained seated, letting Sydney approach her, watching the way her hips swayed, the fullness of her breasts outlined by her snug tank top. Anticipation drew tighter inside Lauren as she saw how Sydney's nipples were slightly hard despite the heat of the day.

"I know what they did to you."

Sydney knelt close enough for Lauren to smell the scent of summer on her; of suntan lotion and a warm sea breeze. She always seemed to smell slightly different every time Lauren saw her. Some days the scent of death and blood lingered on her skin. Other times, she smelled like a clear spring day just after a cleansing rain. The best smell though, was when she was lying flushed and sweating on the bed with Lauren's fingers deep inside her and Sydney's fists gripping the bed covers as she came.

"I can help you. I know what it was like to go through their training."

Lauren just looked at her as Sydney crouched in front of the chair. There was a dark knowing in Sydney's eyes, in-depth knowledge of what the Covenant could do to break a person. Understanding and care warmed her eyes, made Sydney's face soften until she look far from the deadly agent Lauren knew her for. The care was vastly misplaced, but it still sent a warm tingle through Lauren.

"I don't know what you mean," she said, staring up into Sydney's dark eyes. "I have never been captured by the Covenant."

Sydney reached out, gently brushing back Lauren's hair from her face. There was such compassion and concern for Lauren in her eyes and touch, making Lauren relax into that touch. Sydney had no real clue who Lauren was. If she did, Lauren would already be in handcuffs on her way to a cold cell at the CIA.

"It's all right, Lauren. I know what happened to you. What they did to you. I can help you. We have pictures of you meeting with several top Covenant members, including Sark. We also know that the Covenant has managed to place one of their brainwashed agents into a position of importance within the CIA."

Lauren stood up, knocking Sydney's hand away, moving to the other side of the room. "Nothing has been done to me, Sydney. The only wrong thing I'm doing is having an affair with you."

A guilty look flashed in Sydney's eyes, but Lauren felt no real satisfaction from it anymore. Sydney was so easy to read at times. Some days, Lauren was amazed at how long the other woman had managed to be a double agent inside of SD-6 with her expressive face and body language were. Unlike her father, Jack Bristow, who had maintained his cover for over a decade, Sydney was far better at short-term undercover missions. That was her strength and her weakness.

Vaughn was work, Lauren's way inside the CIA. But Sydney was supposed to be for the pure pleasure of getting inside Sydney's mind and eventually breaking her. Making the other woman want her, not Vaughn or the illusion of Vaughn, but Lauren Reed. To feel Sydney writhing with pleasure in her arms, calling out her name as she came. And afterwards, when they were lying on the bed, there would be a look of self-loathing in Sydney's eyes as she realized again she had just had sex with Lauren when it was really Vaughn she wanted.

At first that look had filled Lauren with pleasure, knowing she was slowly breaking down Sydney little by little with gentleness and pleasure where the brutal tactics of the Covenant's best had been unsuccessful. Lately, that feeling left a bitter taste in her mouth. Left her striving to rid it by kissing Sydney, drinking deeply from Sydney's mouth. The feeling of Sydney arching against her, fingers scraping down Lauren's back as Lauren drove her higher and higher with fingers and mouth, was becoming an addiction. In bed, Vaughn treated her as something needing to be cherished while Sydney was fire and passion and demanding need, holding nothing back from Lauren.

It left her feeling confused, cornered. She didn't want to feel anything for Sydney other than cold pleasure at breaking the other woman. She was supposed to be the one in total control. Now she wondered when that control had slipped from her grasp.

Lauren didn't let any of what she was thinking show as she walked back over to where Sydney was standing. Sydney watched her, her eyes still dark with concern.

Sliding one hand behind her neck, Lauren pulled Sydney into her arms. Sydney's body was tense in her arms as Lauren kissed her. Her hand moved to cup Sydney's head as she used her tongue and lips to coax a response from her. Gradually Lauren felt Sydney relax into her, felt her mouth open, as the kiss grew messier. Felt Sydney's hands come up to clutch at Lauren, eager and greedy as she tugged at Lauren's clothes, her mouth demanding as they kissed.

It had been like this from the start. Lauren made the first move, a kiss, a heated look, a touch. Sydney fought it, the attraction between them, her need for her former lover's wife. The fact that she was sleeping with Lauren while she was still in love with Michael. The fact that Lauren knew exactly what she needed. Lauren enjoyed watching Sydney battle with herself every time they had sex. It made Sydney's surrender that much sweeter and pleasurable. To have Sydney finally begging for Lauren to touch her, to let her come.

Their clothes were hastily stripped away as they tumbled onto the bed. Lauren let herself become lost in Sydney, in the heat building between them. Skin grew slick with sweat as the room filled with the sounds of their pleasure, and Lauren couldn't help noticing how desperate she sounded. Almost as desperate as Sydney.

And as she felt Sydney come in her arms, felt her own orgasm rip through her, Lauren wondered when she became part of the Everyone loves Sydney Bristow club. In moments like this, with Sydney warm and open beneath her, Lauren could admit that what she was feeling for this woman was dangerously close to love.


End file.
